SonChan And the Vegetable Prince
by Suhyo
Summary: Goku is a girl and Veggie is in love with her and she is in love to but she doesn't know how to tell him or will he tell her first?
1. Introduction

Hi everyone, it's me DragonMaster! It has been a while sense I wrote a long fan-fic! Okay in this one I am attempting to make Goku a girl and Veggie fall in love with her soo god help me with this fic!! Please R&R tell me how I am doing and I am going to try to make it PG tough I don't think that will work! I don't have any idea how I am going to make them fall in love! I have one idea but I don't know if that will work!  
  
I have some changes that I have made to make this ficcy work out!  
  
#1. Vegeta didn't get married to Bulma.  
  
#2. Bulma is married to Yamcha!  
  
#3. Trunks is not saiyain.  
  
Okay so there are not a lot of changes! And people the name son-chan and the vegetable Prince is a part out of Dan Dan Kokoro! (Read that fan-ficcy! It is great!) And in this fic you will hear Goku's thoughts.they will be in ** things.  
  
Vegeta: Baka_Onna get on with the fic already! Good Kami, the people are probably sleeping by now!  
  
Goku: Shut up Veggie! I was interested..maybe you just want to see me as a girl! Maybe that is why you are always on here looking for G/V fan fics!!  
  
Vegeta: You wish Kakarott! Anyway get to the fic onna!  
  
DragonMaster: Okay, Calm down Vegeta! Here we go! JA'NE!! 


	2. First sign of love or not?

Yo what up homies? I am happy how this chappy has started my ficcy. I blabbed enough on the intro. So here we go!  
  
Son-Chan an the Vegetable Prince  
  
By: DragonMaster  
"Good Morning! Good Morning! Good Morning!" The alarm clock chanted before Goku slammed her fist down on it. *Kami why did I do that.now I need a new one. *  
  
"Good Morning!" someone yelled. *It is still going!! What is that thing made of?* "Kakarott wake up! Come on we are going to be late" The voice said. *Holy that isn't the alarm clock that is Vegeta! What is he doing here?*  
  
"I'm up.I'm up!" Goku yelled as she opened her eyes. "Good lord Vegeta, do you have to be that close! I mean I wake up and open my eye and it is like WOSH! You know.. don't that again.don't look at me like that! You're freakin' me out!" Goku said while Vegeta was smirking at her.  
  
"Okay come on Kakarott get ready! We will be late for Bulma's baby shower.not that I care.really." Vegeta told Goku as she was looking for some clothes. She walked over to her closet and found a black silk dress with a pair of new shoes to go with it. She looked at it and then looked at Vegeta then, looked back at the dress. *Did Vegeta give this to me? No, he could have that much taste in clothes.I mean he wears saiyain armor everywhere he goes.* she looked back at Vegeta to see him in a nice shirt and some pants. *Wow I must be dreaming.maybe if I whack my head on the wall or something I will wake up.* she said to herself as she walked over to a wall and knocked her head against it.  
  
"Ouch.I guess this isn't a dream.maybe Veggie does have taste.." Goku said just loud enough for Vegeta to hear.  
  
"What? You don't think I can pick a good pair of clothes! Okay I see how it is. I guess I will take back my dress, those shoes and the jewelry I brought you!" Vegeta said getting up and walking towards the dress.  
  
"Wait, Whoa hold on there! You bought me this dress. and jewelry?" Goku said looking around for a jewelry box. "I don't see any jewelry." she said. Vegeta simply walked over a pointed. *Why is he pointing at my neck?!?* Goku looked down to see a Ruby necklace hanging from her neck. "It is soo pretty! Oh my Kami! Vegeta it is beautiful!" She squealed as she hugged Vegeta. "Wait.Vegeta where did you get this stuff? Why did you get this stuff?"  
  
"Must you ask so many questions?" Vegeta replied as he kissed Goku. Goku woke up, she was breathing hard. *Was just a dream? But it was so real.* 


	3. Lets talk

*Why do I feel this way for Vegeta? He hates me but all I can ever think about is how cute he is!* "What is wrong with me?" Goku said out loud.  
  
"Nothing I think! Are you okay Goku?" Goku's childhood friend asked. She was standing in the doorway looking at her worried looking friend.  
  
"Yea I am fine" * except for the fact I want to pour my heart out to Vegeta but, I am worried about the outcome * Goku said getting up and walking to her closet before she opened the door she looked down at her at her neck. * There is nothing...It was a dream. how can that be it felt so real..* She opened the door and took out a black shirt and pair of old blue jeans.  
  
"Are you really okay? You know you can talk to me about anything!" Bulma said. * Yea right! You never feel in love with a saiyain prince! Anything ha! *  
  
"I am okay really I just need time to think things over.." Goku said blankly as she put on her shirt and pants.  
  
"Well, me and Yamcha got you a date today. He is a really nice guy! Please go Goku please!" Bulma pled. * How can I go an a date with a guy I don't even know!? For Bumla's sake I will I guess*  
  
"I guess I will. Bulma.say I was in love with.Vegeta.I dunno how do you think I would tell him I loved him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, sense this is not true I would think you could just tell him. like one day when you two are sparing just bring it up!" Bulma said sitting on Goku's bed.  
  
"You're a real pal! So, do have to go on this date?" Goku asked Bulma. Goku put on her best begging face.  
  
"Okay, I will tell him you are sick! Right, but if Yamcha calls annoyed it is not my fault!" Bulma said crossing her arms. "What where you dreaming of? I know it was some thing good because you had a smile on your face."  
  
"It was weird and long." Goku stated.  
  
"I've got time." Bulma said. Goku started to talk to Bulma about her dream. Time went by and Goku finished. "Ooh my Kami! Goku this is amazing! You have like the biggest crush on Vegeta! You don't look happy Goku." Bulma said as her voice went from joy to concern. * This is love.this can't be I mean I feel this way everyday.. I have my questions about this love thing. *  
  
"Sure, Bulma." Goku said as she got some food and microwaved it. Some how they had made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Goku, I would love to talk more but I got to go!" Bulma said to her friend was she tapped her wrist watch.  
  
"Okay, Bai!" Goku waved as her friend walked out the door. * So another day alone in this house.why is that I am so lonely.. maybe Vegeta will come and I can tell him! * 


	4. Together

"Then, the organisms start to multiply.. And that they help fertilize the plant.." The TV Blabbed. " After these announcements we will continue our microorganism marathon.."  
  
"What kind of a dork would watch this?" Goku asked herself out loud.  
  
"Obviously you Kakarott!" Vegeta said sitting down on the couch by Goku. * Ooh gee! He is here.. ugh what do I do? Do I tell him? Ooh gee..*  
  
"Hahaha.. you caught me! But, I swear I am not a dork.." Goku said putting one hand behind her head.  
  
"Yea okay Kakarott.. so you got any food in this house?" Vegeta said getting up and walking in to Goku's kitchen.  
  
"If I didn't this would not be a house would it? Did you come here to spar?" Goku questioned the oiji who was going through her cabinet. * He is so cute when he is hungry*  
  
"No Kakarott.. I came to eat all your food.. yes I came here to spar baka!" He yelled as the Lower class saiyain just smiled at him. She did not look intimidated by him remark. She just stood there smiling. This confused the ouji all he think of is how saiyain was meant for him. "Is there a problem?" * He called me a baka and all I can do is smile there is truly something wrong with me..*  
  
"Uh Kakarott.." Vegeta started in a softer tone then usual.  
  
"Yes.. what is it Veggie? Is something wrong?" Goku asked Vegeta in a worried tone. She carried for him even tough he called he baka and we always so mean to her. He knew he loved her but, he was not sure about Goku, she always seemed nice to everyone. * I want to tell him about my dream but, that could affect our friendship.. what am I to do?"  
  
"Nevermind.. do you want to go spar or not?" Vegeta's tone suddenly changed. They walked out the back door in silence. They both took of towards there normal sparing area. They landed and slipped into their stances.  
  
"Wait.." Vegeta said right as Goku attacked. She tried to stop but she still hit Vegeta. It was not too hard just hard enough to make him fall over and when he fell he grabbed Goku.. tight. By the time they hit the ground.. Goku had bared her face against Vegeta's chest. She looked up and saw Vegeta all red. * He is even cuter when he blushes * Goku blushed also.. Vegeta couldn't believe this.. he didn't loosen his grip no he just tightened it he had the last Saiyain girl in his arms. He did not want this moment to end.. 


	5. Better Training Ground

Yo peeps! Thanx for reviewing! Yes I am a Dan Dan Kakarotto fan!! ^-^; Yea so anyway.Ummm to the fic!  
  
__________  
  
"Ugh.. Veggie.. can you let go I can't..umm..breath." Goku said between breaths. The oiji immediately let go of the choking Goku. * Good Kami it was like if he let go I would fall of the plant!!*  
  
"Yea ugh sorry!." The oiji said kind of embarrassed. "Why did you say to wait? I thought you wanted to spar.." Goku said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Do you want to talk? I mean we can spar if you want to.." Vegeta replied in a weak tone. * What is up wit Veggie? He is acting so strange! Oh my Kami he is going to die!!*  
  
"Veggie..are you going to die? Cause if you are that sucks!!" Goku said looking at the now confused Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT?!? No..I am not going to die Kakarott! Bulma said she found a plant that has 3 times the gravity level of earth! She says that it is almost just like Earth only no one is on this plant! I consider it a great chance to train harder than we usually do! What do you say?" Vegeta yelled out as Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"YEA!! That is awesome!! This is the best thing that has happened to us.. I mean me in a long time! Finally a better place to spar than earth! This is so great! How soon can we go?" Goku said dancing around in joy. * Yes! Finally a place to talk to Veggie with out worrying about anyone else hearing!!*  
  
"Bulma said to talk to her when we decide to go.. so lets go talk to Bulma!" Vegeta said jumping up and flying a few feet away from where he was standing. Goku got up and flew up next to Vegeta. They both nodded and flew away. _____  
  
"Yea the soonest I can get you two there is 3 days.. and the soonest I can get this pod ready to get there is by tomorrow morning. Say about 6:30.. Is that good?" Bulma said typing in calculations into her laptop.  
  
"Anything is good as long as we get there with enough food and a better training area! This is one of the best days of my life! Right now anyway.." Goku screamed. Vegeta put his hands over his ear and mumbled something that sounded like annoying onna screams. Then, out of nowhere Goku hugged Vegeta. Vegeta instantly went red. * So happy!! Oh yea! Wait.. I am hugging Veggie..* As fast as Goku hugged Vegeta she let him go. Vegeta just stood there stunned and still red.  
  
"Yea anyway.. so you to can come back tomorrow and we will ship yall off!" Bulma said trying not to dwell on what just happened. Goku and Vegeta left the Capsule Corp and went to Goku's house.  
  
"Veggie.. You can stay here tonight.. I mean if you want to.. I guess you have to go pack your bag.. Hahaha!" Goku said suddenly bursting out laughing.  
  
"Huh? What is so funny Kakarott?" Vegeta questioned as Goku was laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
"I just had the strangest thought!! Hahahahaha!! We could get all your clothes into my house and put my house in a capsule..Hahahahaha!! Then bring it to the plant!! Isn't that crazy!! Hahahahaha!!" Goku said between laughs and breaths.  
  
"No.. That is brilliant! And you just proved me wrong too.. you do have a brain!!" Vegeta said amazed that for once Goku had used that peanut sized brain of her's! 


	6. I love you Veggie!

Yo peeps! What up!? How do you like it!?! I know every1 is probably annoyed cause I didn't update! I have no good excuse.. ^. ^ I hope you like! It does look like it is going to stay PG!! Sorry.. I didn't do the spaceship thing.. I could not think of anything for them to do maybe on their way back! If they go back..^o^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goku had brought a hammock to lay on when she was on the world. She had set it up right by a beach that was conveniently on the planet! *Vegeta said this world liked just like Vegeta-sei! I don't even remember what it looked like!! *  
  
Goku closed her eyes. She sat and listened to every around her. It had been about a month sense they left earth. She still hadn't told Vegeta that she loved him, and he hadn't told her that he loved her. But she could sense he did so she feels a little more at ease about it!  
  
* Vegeta tried to tell me once or twice how he feels about me! I can tell he.. I haven't seen him in so long.. It must have been a week now.. I guess it has a week sense I last saw him. I wonder what he is doing. I should go find him! But, I am so comfortable!* Goku thought as her foot went into the cold sand. She sensed Vegeta's power level of in the distance. She had so much time to relax lately! It is wonderful! * But it would be more fun with Vegeta here.. * At that Goku opened her eyes. She looked around.. She could not see anything. Vegeta's power level had disappeared.  
  
!!!BAM!!!  
  
Goku fell of the hammock. She and something else rolled a couple feet away from the hammock. They stopped.. Goku was underneath what had hit her. She opened her eyes, she had closed them when it hit her. When she looked up and she saw Vegeta.  
  
"Ouch.. I think" Goku muttered "Um Hi Veggie.." Goku said quietly. Vegeta had Goku pinned down on the ground. Vegeta stood there on top of Goku. Goku just laid there waiting and breathing hard. She had just been scared half out of her pants. Vegeta had a crazed look on his face. It looked like he was going to eat her. * He is so cute. Good lord! Vegeta kiss me already! Wait Whoa!!! This is Veggie I am talking about.. About I love him I think.. * Vegeta liened in and kissed Goku then, looked at her. He was satisfied. He liened down to her ear and whispered "Kakarott.. I love you.." Goku stopped breathing.  
  
"Veggie what exactly is love?" Goku asked Vegeta. He looks puzzled. This was not the answer he was looking for. Vegeta let Goku up. He had thought this over already.  
  
"Love is trust, safety, you.. I love you.." Vegeta said again.  
  
"If that is love then I love you too Vegeta!" That was the answer Vegeta was looking for! A smile graced Vegeta's face. He was blushing and so was Goku. Goku hugged Vegeta as if the world was blowing up! She loves him and he loves her. This was a very happy day for them both. * I am so happy Veggie.. Love is trust.. I always trusted Vegeta would be there for me.. Love is Safety.. I always felt safe when I was around Vegeta.. I felt as if nothing bad could happen.. Veggie-chan.. The Vegetable Prince! * A smile came across Goku's face. She looked at Vegeta who now had her pressed close to him.  
  
"I never let you go Goku.." Vegeta said as lightly as possible.  
  
"Call me Kakarott.. Please.." Goku said. Vegeta was surprised Goku had taken her Saiyain name. 


	7. The hunt?

Yea so How did every1 Like the last chap?! It was mushy.. I am not a very mushy person but I like how it came out. What about every1? Review and tell me! Feel free 2 flame I can roast the marshmallows on it! HEHE ^. ^!  
  
('.') To the Ficcy ('.')  
  
"Veggie. Do you think would you have ever met me if Vegeta-sei never blew up?" Goku said lifting her head from Vegeta's chest. They where lying in the hammock together. They had talk about a lot of things. But this never came up before.  
  
"I don't know.. Maybe not.. You where a 3rd Class Saiyain. And well to tell you the truth I would be breaking a law for talking to you.. No I don't think we would have ever met. The only time we would have was a the hunt and I probably would have over looked you.." Vegeta said looking up at the sky a few times as if he was thinking.  
  
"The Hunt? It sounds so familiar.. What was that?" Goku asked. It was like a history lesson. But, Goku love this she got to know things she would have never known, and the teacher so cute. She laid her head back down. In way this was so not boring. They where nothing like Bumla's three hour You- should-get-a-boyfriend-before-you-get-to-old lectures! No not at all! He put his life into these lessons. They where his heritage and he got to share it with another saiyain!  
  
"Well Kakarott.. I will spare you the details.. It is well.. ugh how do I put this in sane words.." Vegeta muttered. * Good Lord Veggie just get on wit it! I can handle this!* Goku just closed her eyes. She could feel his heart beat, it was steady. He started to talk again she could feel him talking it vibrated though his body.  
  
"Well first there is a spar between the two saiyains. The first saiyain to knock down the other saiyain is the dominant one.. The dominant on then go and kills an animal they eat it raw. Then the next day the non- dominant on is chased by the dominant one. Are you following me?" Vegeta asked looking down at Goku. Goku look at him and nodded. "Okay, when them dominant one catches the non-dominant one.." Vegeta was interrupted.  
  
"Who is the dominant one?" Goku asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta was a little confused.  
  
"I mean today you knocked me to the ground. Does that mean you are dominant?" Goku asked again. She took this seriously..  
  
"I guess.. I was not counting that but I guess do you think I am the dominant one?" Vegeta said he did not want to say the wrong thing.  
  
"Yes.. You legally knocked me to the ground I think you deserve that spot." * Not to mention you are taller than I, a little stronger am then me, and a standard older than me! *  
  
"Okay.. So I am the dominant one. So after I had caught you I would well.. Bite you.. Then you would bite me back. I know it sounds strange. Then we would be bonded. And after that we would.. Ugh.." Vegeta coughed what he said after that. * Ooh ewe.. That is strange.. * "Do you remember now? Ooh yes and the bite mark that you gave me would disappear and the one I gave you would stay because it was dominant.." Vegeta explained. They both lay on the hammock in silence, as the two suns went down behind the horizon. Vegeta had his arm wrapped around Goku's middle. This kept her close to him. Goku had one hand under her head and she leaded against Vegeta.. They truly where together. 


	8. Last chapter

Yo Peeps! What up my homies?! This is the last chap of this Fic! Yea I know you are probably like what the heck!?! But, I took council with the Fic Master.. And she said that so good fics are short! I am doing a Sequel to this so have no fear!  
  
Chuquita: Thanx bunches for all the reviews! The raw meat really does not have a importance in this ficcy.. ^^; It was apart of the saiyain marriage thing.. Yea.. I didn't want to leave it out! ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Earth can't live with it.. Can live without it!" Vegeta said as he walked into the pod. He looked over at Goku who then playfully slapped his stomach. He turned towards her and kissed her. She kissed him back. She fell against the wall. Bulma's screen came do to tell them something. She opened her mouth to say hi but she closed it at the site of them. Goku and Vegeta continued with their kisses. Goku's shirt slipped off her shoulder and a scar was revealed, it was a small bite mark. Bulma was a bit confused at the site of that. She had never seen it before.. And the only thing that would bit there is another human. At this it was getting a little too much for her.  
  
"Hello? Is this a bad time?" Bulma said trying to break up this romantic happening. Goku broke off the kiss and moved away from Vegeta. She striated her close and covered the scar. Vegeta fell against the wall. He turned around whipping the lipstick off of his face and regaining his composer.  
  
"Ugh.. Yea bad timing.." Vegeta muttered to himself. Goku slapped him again but, this time he didn't kiss her. "What do you want woman?" Vegeta yelled, he was annoyed with Bulma for cutting in on their time alone. Not that they did not have 3 months alone!  
  
"I was just checking on you two and by the looks of it yawl are fine.." Bulma said shaking the thoughts of Goku and Vegeta out of her head.  
  
"Ugh.. Bulma just how long where you sitting there?" Goku asked.  
  
"Long enough Goku.. long enough.." Bulma said again trying shaking the thoughts of the beloved Son-Chan and Vegetable Prince out of her head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Goku you where not serious at you and Vegeta going together. I mean you two where just hallucinating right?! Please tell me you are not going to get married to him!" Bulma pleading the Goku not start a long-term relationship with Vegeta.  
  
"You know..You are to late.. me and Vegeta are married the saiyain way already! Sorry that you don't love him the way I do.." Goku was fed up with this! Bulma had always told Goku to get a Boyfriend and get married and now that she did.. Goku was not happy.  
  
"Bulma! Way aren't you happy for me!?! You where always like: Get married! Get a Boyfriend! But.. Now that I found the right man for me you are not supporting my decision!" Goku yelled. She never yelled at anyone! But, this was her husband! "Bulma I am so sorry.. I mean I love him and you should be happy for us.." Bulma nodded and she now understood that Goku truly love Vegeta and nothing can stand in the way of their love. Goku walked out of the room and was greeted by Vegeta. He grabbed her around the waist and they walk out of Bulma's house. After they walked out of the house they flew off.  
  
"Best of luck to both of you.." Bulma whispered. 


End file.
